New Generation
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After Finn, Jake, and Susan Strong get hurt, Princess Bubblegum does all that she can to help them recover. But then, she finds out that Susan Strong is actually Finn's real mother. So now, Finn is considering of staying with Susan forever. But how will Jake react?


New Generation

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Hyoomen Beautopia)

(Finn and Jake are with Susan Strong)

Finn: O.K. Susan. So what do we do next?

Susan Strong: Uhhh….Finn you help Susan get red circle with leaf?

(Susan points to an apple in a tower of garbage)

Finn: You want me to go get that apple up there?

Jake: Sounds easy enough.

(Jake stretches his arm into a crane and lifts Finn to the apple)

(There are a bunch of Hyoomens carrying packages)

(One of the Hyoomens drops a ball that rolls away)

(The Hyoomen follows the ball)

(Back to Finn, Jake, and Susan Strong)

Finn: Alright…Almost there…..

(Finn reaches for the apple)

Jake: Yeah you got it, Finn.

(Eventually, the Hyoomen bumps into Jake)

Jake: Hey!

(Jake lets go of Finn)

Finn: AAAAAAAAA!

Jake: What? (gasps) Finn!

(Jake turns into a trampoline)

(Finn bounces off of Jake and lands on Susan)

(Susan Strong is pushed back; off a hill)

(Susan Strong rolls down the hill)

Finn: Uuuugh…..What? Wait!

(Finn crawls to the edge of the hill)

Finn: Susan!

(Eventually, Susan Strong gets to the bottom of the hill)

Susan Strong: Uuuugh…..

Finn: Don't worry, Susan. We're coming!

(Finn tries to stand up)

Finn: Ah!

(Finn falls back down)

(Jake comes to Finn)

Jake: Don't worry, man. I got this.

(Jake puts Finn and comes out of Jake's back)

(Jake slides down the hill and collects Susan Strong)

Jake: Don't worry guys. I'll get you all fix up in no time.

Finn: Just hurry, man. Uuuugh…..I don't think Susan's doin' so good.

Jake: Alright. Launching in 3...2…1!

(Jake runs to the Hyoomen River)

(Scene #3: Candy Kingdom Hospital)

(Finn and Jake are with Susan Strong, who is on a bed)

(Susan Strong is asleep)

Finn: I do hope she's O.K.

Jake: She will be, man. Don't you worry.

(Princess Bubblegum walks in)

Princess Bubblegum: O.K. guys. Me and Doctor Princess have gone over some tests. It turns out that you and Jake only have a few cuts and bruises. But after rolling down that hill, Susan has lost a little bit of blood. So I'm gonna need a donor. And Doctor Princess suggests that Finn should do it.

Finn: What?! Uhhhh…..Why can't Jake do it?

Princess Bubblegum: Because Jake's a dog, you silly.

Jake: Yeah, man. Plus you're the closest thing to Susan than anything.

Finn: No. Uhhhhh…Oh! Let's go back in the hole then bring another Hyooman back as fast as we can. Let's go!

(Jake grabs Finn's arm)

Jake: Woah, man. Are you scared?

Finn: What? No way, man.

Jake: Oh yeah, you are. I can see the fear on your face.

Finn: I'll prove it, man! Princess, I'll do it. For Susan.

(Scene #4: Treehouse)

(Finn touches a bandage on his arm)

Finn: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Jake: Dude, come on! Quit screaming! You already busted my drums at the hospital. I mean I can hardly still hear anything.

Finn: Whatever, man. It hurts.

(Finn touches the bandage again)

Finn: AAAAAAAAA!

Jake: Just quit touchin' it, man.

Finn: Can't help it.

Jake: Alright. Here take this holographic brain player.

(Jake gives the H.B.P. helmet to Finn)

Finn: Dang. This thing's heavy…..Kinda reminds me of Susan

Jake: Alright, dude. Put the thing down.

(Finn puts down the H.D.P. helmet)

(Jake puts his arm around Finn)

Jake: Listen, you've been goin' on about this for 2 days. Susan's gonna be fine. Plus, it pretty awesome giving her your blood, man.

Finn: You really think she's gonna be O.K.

Jake: Yeah.

(The phone rings)

(Jake walks over and answers the phone)

Jake: _Hello?_

Princess Bubblegum: _Jake. You and Finn must come quickly. This is very, very serious!_

(Princess Bubblegum hangs up the phone)

(Jake hangs up the phone)

Finn: Who was it, Jake...Jake?

Jake: We have to go to the hospital.

(Scene #5: Candy Kingdom Hospital)

(Finn and Jake burst through the door)

Finn: PB, Doctor Princess. What happened?!

Princess Bubblegum: Finn. Finn. Calm down. This is news that that you would like to hear.

Finn: What? Is Susan O.K.?

Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, she's fine. I had the Banana Guards take her back to her tribe.

Finn: Sweet. Well later.

Jake: Yeah. Later, PB.

(Finn and Jake start to walk away)

Princess Bubblegum: Wait guys. There's more. Follow me.

(Finn and Jake look at each other, confused)

(Finn and Jake follow Princess Bubblegum)

Princess Bubblegum: While the transfusion was in progress, I found out that Finn's blood is very similar to Susan's.

Finn: What does that mean?

Princess Bubblegum: This means that Susan is actually Finn's real mother.

Finn and Jake: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Princess Bubblegum: It's true. Here, I have the results from the blood transfer.

(Princess Bubblegum gives Finn and Jake the results)

Jake: Dag, man. Looks like….Susan is you mom. Your "mom-mom".

Finn: Woah….Susan's my mom…

Jake: Finn. You O.K., brother...Finn?

(Finn runs away)

Jake: Finn, where you goin'?!

Finn: I gotta go find Susan.

(Jake runs after Finn)

(Scene #6: Hyoomen Beautopia)

Finn: Man, where is she?

Jake: Look!

(Finn and Jake discover Susan eating an apple)

(Finn and Jake run over to Susan)

Susan Strong: Hi!

Finn: Susan, there's somethin' crazy I gotta tell you.

Susan Strong: What wrong, Finn?

Finn: Susan…..I-…..I-… I'm…your son.

Susan Strong: Finn is Susan's child?

Finn: Yeah. I'm your family.

Susan Strong: And Susan is mother of Finn.

Finn: Yeah. And now that we both know…..I wish to live here forever.

Jake: Dude, what are you sayin?!

Finn: Dude, she's my mom. I have to live here. If I don't it'll break her heart, man

Jake: Well…..let me just…..uhhh…..see if everything's cool down here.

Finn: Hmmm…Alright, but, I bet that thing will go all smoothly down here.

(Scene #7: Susan's House)

(Finn, Jake, and Susan Strong approach Susan Strong's House)

Susan Strong: This is Susan's home.

(All enter Susan Strong's house)

Jake: Well…..Nice home, Strong. Hehehehe….

Finn: Yeah. Well there's a couch, some food.

(Finn looks at some garbage)

Finn: Or whatever.

Jake: Well at least there's a bed.

(Jake walks over to the bed)

(Jake lies down in the bed)

Jake: Feels a little comfortable.

(A rat pops out of a hole in the bed)

Jake: Woah!

(The rat jumps on Jake's face and bites his nose)

Jake: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Jake slaps the rats off of his nose)

Jake: Why you! I'll slap those whiskers straight off!

(Jake prepares to hit the rat)

Susan Strong: No! Rat is friend of Susan!

Jake: Huh?

(More rats come out of the hole)

(Susan Strong picks up the rats)

(The rats run all over Susan's body)

Susan Strong: Hahahahaha!

(The rats jumps off of Susan and into the hole in the bed)

Finn: Hehehehe.

Susan Strong: Uhhh…Ummm…Oh.

(Susan Strong picks up a Hyoomen hat)

(Susan Strong smells the hat)

Finn: Hey, Susan. What's that?

Susan Strong: Susan wear this when she was little Susan. Finn, you wear now.

(Susan Strong puts the Hyoomen hat on Finn)

Finn: Cool…..Yo, Jake. You want a hat too, man?

Jake: Nah. I ain't no Hyoomen.

Finn: Hmmm…Whatever.

Jake: So what now?

(Many Hyoomens are screaming)

Finn: Woah. What's happenin' out there?

(Finn, Jake, and Susan Strong come outside of the house)

(All see many Hyoomens screaming and running around a circle)

Finn: What are they doing?

Susan Strong: Hyoomens worshiping large, rock god.

Finn: Cool.

Susan Strong: Hurry. Worship almost over.

(Susan Strong picks Finn and Jake up)

(Susan Strong walks to the large, rock figure)

Finn: O.K. So how do we do the worshiping, mom?

Susan Strong: (chuckles) Finn…

(Susan Strong picks up and puts him in a certain spot)

Susan Strong: …you stand here. Jake…

(Susan Strong picks up Jake and puts him in a certain spot)

Susan Strong: …you stand here.

(Susan Strong walks to a certain spot)

Susan Strong: And Susan stands here.

Finn: Now what do we do, Susan?

Susan Strong: Now we scream to rock god.

(Susan Strong starts screaming)

Finn: Ah, yeah, Susan!

(Finn starts to scream)

(Jake screams along with Finn and Susan Strong)

Susan Strong: Run!

(Finn, Jake, and Susan Strong start running in a circle)

Finn: Yeah! You hearin' this, rock god?! We're running and screaming!

(Jake stops running)

Jake: Y'all hold on! (panting) Blotchy dog runnin' here! Phew!

Susan Strong: O.K. worship time over. Rock god is happy now.

Finn: Good. Phew. I'm tired.

Jake: Yeah. I mean all that runnin' really got me…..dizzy.

Finn: (pfft) Just lay down, tubby.

Jake: Yeah. I'll do that.

(Jake turns around and accidentally crashes into the rock figure)

(The rock figure cracks and the crack goes up to the rock figures hand)

(The rock figures hand breaks off and falls on Finn's head)

Jake: Oh, come on!

(Scene #8: Candy Kingdom Hospital)

(Finn opens his eyes)

Finn: What the heck, happened.

Princess Bubblegum: Everything's O.K. You were just knocked out for a little while.

Jake: Sorry.

Finn: Where's Susan?

Princess Bubblegum: The Banana Guards put her in a cage. It seems she's still driven to candy.

Finn: Oh.

Princess Bubblegum: And Finn, I'm sorry to tell you this.

Finn: What?

Princess Bubblegum: Doctor Princess found out that I was wrong about Susan being your mother.

Finn: What?

Princess Bubblegum: I know. I'm never wrong. I always make sure that-

Finn: Susan's not my mom?

Princess Bubblegum: Oh. No. We double checked, and it seemed that you and Susan have one atomic mass that was different from one another. But you still have a sense of relativity to her. So maybe Susan could be your sister or cousin or whatever.

Jake: Wow.

Finn: Ka-Chow.

Princess Bubblegum: I'll just give you some time to take all this in.

(As Princess Bubblegum walks away)

Princess Bubblegum: Man, I'm never wrong. That stupid Doctor Princess and stupid-

Finn: Snaps. I can't believe Susan's not my "mom-mom".

Jake: Well I'll just tell her that for you. You go back to the treehouse and sleep it off.

Finn: Why couldn't I tell her?

Jake: Cause I know you're not use to this kind of stuff. And I respect that.

Finn: Thanks, man.

Jake: Yeah. Plus some of the Hyoomens cursed me until I fix the rock statue.

Finn: I can help you with the statue stuff.

Jake: Cool.

Finn: We should get Susan out of the cage first.

(Jake pulls a pack of marshmallows out of Finn's backpack)

Finn: What are those for?

Jake: Just in case Susan goes candy crazy again.

Finn: Oh, yeah.

(Finn and Jake leave the hospital)

(Scene #9: Candy Kingdom Garden)

Finn: Just wrap her up if she starts that mess.

(Susan Strong is causing a rampage; eating Candy citizens/buildings)

Finn: Get the marshmallows.

(Finn) Come on, Susan! (Jake) Here, girl!

The End


End file.
